


A Little Longer

by dcisamtyler



Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt: "Can't you stay a little longer?"
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076255
Kudos: 3





	A Little Longer

Airy laughter floated up into the patched roof of Y/N’s cantina. Usually busy and enjoyed by many locals of Mos Pelgo, it often sounded like this – a rowdy bunch of individuals, happy to end the day. But this laughter wasn’t from a crowd of loud patrons happily lifting their cups into the air and singing.

No, this was laughter from a pair of people, warm and luminescent, enjoying alone time with each other. It could be heard in their tone – how much they didn’t hold back, how none of it came straight from the throat – forced and ingenuine. 

In fact, this laughter sounded a lot like love.

Not that the two would admit it, of course.

With the perfect outfit, Y/N sat in a booth by the front of the cantina. For once, they didn’t don an apron, didn’t stress over sending the right beverage to the right table. Instead, at that moment, sitting across from Cobb, lightness bloomed in their chest.

Cobb’s eyes, too, seemed to sparkle more than usual. He couldn’t help it. When Y/N coaxed him into meeting them at the cantina before operating hours, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Alone time with them was rare, especially as they spent most of their time there in the cantina. But he cherished it whenever he could - so much so that he pushed a meeting with one of his favored associates back. They could certainly wait.

After taking a sip from the cocktail Y/N made specially for him, he reached over the table and squeezed their hand. For once, he didn’t even know what to say, but he knew he wanted to have their touch. His fingers lingered with theirs and they simply smiled as he played with them. 

He wanted to say his feelings out loud – how much his heart soared in his chest. 

Having their gaze on him felt like the warm Tatooine sunshine on his shoulders, like standing out in the open market and dipping his head back. They used to do it as children as if waiting for water to fall from the sky.

But now, instead, he let his thumb coast over their knuckles, simply grinning as their breathing slowed. 

Y/N loved this – in fact, they found it soothing. Of course, they would never tell him, but to them, his presence felt like a blanket settled over a sleeping body.

With Cobb, they felt safe and secure, as if they could run and run and run and find him waiting for them when they came back, a warm smile on his face.

They were moving to grab his other hand when all of a sudden, he jumped back, running a palm over his face. "I forgot about my meeting."

“Your meeting?”

“I pushed it back to spend time with you.”

Y/N smiled, grateful for the dim light of the cantina, how it mostly hid their face screwing into embarrassment. They stood up with him, taking his hand in theirs. “Can’t you stay a little longer?”

Cobb considered it for a moment, pursing his lips to hide the grin surfacing on his lips. When Y/N intertwined their fingers, staring up at him with eyes so soft and expectant, he crumbled easily. “Well, maybe I can just… apologize later.”

Y/N’s smile brightened. “Perfect.”


End file.
